


Offending Hamlet

by zhem1x5



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Consent, Daddy Kink, Daddy!Steve, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, F/M, M/M, Premature Ejaculation, Underage Kissing, foster kid Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhem1x5/pseuds/zhem1x5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There'd always been something between them, as far as Bucky was concerned. It was just complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offending Hamlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanyou_elf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanyou_elf/gifts).



> I effing love this story lol Dipping my toes in carefully, new fandoms always take me a bit to wriggle into.
> 
> I feel like I can't say this is consensual enough times. It's also not as kinky as daddy kink implies.
> 
>  For Nikki, because she won't stop not telling me no.

“What time will Peggy be home,” Bucky asks, looking up from his homework and watching Steve cut up the carrots and potatoes for the stew he was planning.

“Said around bedtime,” Steve answers before grinning. “Didn't say whether that was ours or yours.”

Bucky grins like he's supposed to before looking back down at his English homework. He's supposed to be working on an essay about Hamlet but all he can think about, all he's been able to think about for weeks now (years?), is whether incest that's not incest is really incest at all. After all, Claudius and Gertrude aren't blood. And neither are Bucky and Steve.

***

Bucky's always known, at least objectively, how good looking Steve is. He still remembers how his knees went weak and his mouth dried up the first time they met. And Bucky had only been thirteen then, his strange crush only deepening in the four years since he'd come to live with Steve and Peggy.

***

“Can we watch a movie,” Bucky asks when the stew is on to cook and he's finished as much of the essay as he can while being entirely too distracted by the subject matter. Besides, it's not due for two more days and he knows he'll get some time to do it while Steve isn't home to distract him.

And he's only really got a few more hours of having Steve all to himself before Peggy gets home.

***

Meeting Peggy for the first time goes a little more smoothly than meeting Steve. If Bucky had been old enough to analyze it, this might have been the moment he realized he was well and truly gay but it would be another two years before he'd reach that conclusion.

But Peggy was beautiful in that movie star sense and so observant that Bucky was afraid to even look at Steve while she was in the room, knowing she'd flay his thoughts open in a moment of eye contact.

He was very quiet and 'shy' in those first couple of years. At least until he stopped popping awkward boners every time Steve walked into the room.

***

They decide on a scary movie, because they've seen all the comedies, don't care for the rom-coms, but mostly because Bucky swears he can handle it, that they baby him too much and refuse to let him grow up.

Steve's eyes go all soft and sad after that and Bucky nearly storms off to his room because he hates disappointing Steve but somehow that seems to be all he's good at.

Steve must see his flight response winning out over any others, Bucky going tense and angling himself so that one sweetly condescending word from Steve will send him scurrying up the stairs. He grins like Bucky's never broken his heart. “Alright, first one to chicken out does dishes for a month.”

Bucky can't let the challenge slide (just as Steve knew, the dick) and stomps over to throw himself down beside Steve as if it wasn't his idea in the first place.

“Don't tell Peg,” Steve warns him, pressing play and settling back beside Bucky.

“I can keep a secret,” Bucky promises.

***

It was Peggy who put her foot down about Bucky watching horror films. To be fair, he'd been fifteen and sometimes begged to sleep between her and Steve.

Once again, something he realized now was probably fifty percent psychosomatic. Scary movies equals 'nightmares' equals sleeping pressed up against Steve. Bucky had loved horror movies.

Until Peggy said there'd be no more scary films, that they obviously dredged up bad feelings for him and were only hurting him.

Bucky hated himself for faking it so many times and ruining a good thing.

But she was only doing it because she cared. Never mind that Bucky had nightmares after Disney movies too.

***

“Don't tell Peg,” Steve repeats, staring wide-eyed at the screen Bucky can't even see what with Steve's hand covering his eyes.

“I can still hear it,” Bucky points out just as someone's abruptly cutoff scream was followed by the wet slick sound of guts hitting the floor. Bucky had spent three months when he was ten living with avid hunters, he knew that sound.

“Fuck,” Steve agrees, using his hand over Bucky's face to pull him closer, burying his nose in Steve's neck and using his now free hands to cover Bucky's ears.

It takes everything Bucky has not to burrow closer and soak in Steve's warmth and smell. Steve had stopped hugging him sometime last year, muttering about propriety and other bullshit, and Bucky had missed the comfort of his backbreaking squeezes ever since. Not that he thought anyone would respond well if he said so.

So...gift horses and all that. Bucky stays right where he is, using the excuse of escalating horror to grip Steve tighter.

“Is it too much,” Steve asks, curling his arm righter around Bucky's waist and pulling him closer.

“No, it's okay,” Bucky breaths, heart pounding and whole body going stiff when he realizes he is getting hard.

“Are you sure,” Steve asks again, craning his neck to try and meet Bucky's eyes despite the uncomfortable angle.

“Yeah, it's great,” Bucky whispers before he thinks about how that might sound.

“What,” Steve asks, pulling away with a frown.

“Nothing,” Bucky mumbles, averting his eyes and accidentally leading Steve's gaze to where he most wanted it to be.

“Are you…” Steve shakes his head, confusion warring with...something, his eyes drawn back to Bucky's bulge like he can't help it.

“I didn't mean to. I'm sorry,” Bucky says before blushing, because—well, duh. “I'm sorry,” he says again, feeling embarrassed and awful suddenly for all the little ways he's used and taken advantage of Steve's kindness. Even when it was innocent and this was hardly innocent. “Steve, I….”

“Fuck,” Steve groans, grabbing Bucky like he might cover his ears again, except...except….

Bucky's been kissed before, but he decides with that first brush of chapped lips that any others didn't count and this is his first and Steve deserves his first everything and Bucky wants to give it all to him right now.

And he must say that last part out loud because Steve shushes him and promises they have plenty of time and the thought that Steve wants this enough to take his time with him is more than Bucky's eager cock can take. He comes hard, seizing and gasping in Steve's arms while the heroine of the film screams and runs for her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Am I on a decent track with the boys?


End file.
